Fallout 3: New New York
by Cannox
Summary: The Lone Wanderer has experienced it all, and there's nothing left to do. But when a stranger reveals something to him, he must travel to the ruins of New York City to save the one thing in his life he truly cares about: his father.
1. Wasting Time and Caps

**I'm finally writing about Fallout 3. It's one of the best games in my option, with its V.A.T.S. targeting system and its excellent storyline. But there is one plot hole: when you get back to Project Purity to activate it, where's your father's body? Thinking about it, I eventfully came up with a story to explain it in the form of a Fallout 3 add-on. **

**Something to take note is that perks come in when necessary, so they might not be in an order. All the add-ons are included, so if you don't get something, it's probably from an add-on. And here's a little background information on **_**my**_** Lone Wanderer:**

**Caucasian male with brown hair****, very high karma, level 30, and is skilled 100% in everything. I'm not giving out his name yet, but it'll probably be presented in the future.**

**So without further ado, read on! **

It was a normal day in the Capital Wasteland. The irradiated birds where flying overhead, raiders were mutilating some poor bastard, and the citizens of Megaton were wasting caps (and time) at Moriarty's Saloon.

* * *

There was an interesting group in the bar today. One was a bluish dog with a blue and green. The other one was a ghoul that stood a foot tall over everyone else. Finally, the last person was the "leader" of this little trio. He wore what seemed to be an armored version of a Vault 101 jumpsuit along with a hat that made him appear shady. On his left arm was a device called a Pip-boy 3000. A series, if you please.

The radio was blaring a message known as Three Dog.

"Helllllloooooo Capital Wasteland! You got clean water in your fridge and no monsters under your bed? Well, you should. It's been 2 years since our shining knights in power armor swept the Enclave aside like a Super Mutant through a radrouch. But this wouldn't have been possible without our very own Messiah. Now, the question for today is: Where is he? Nobody's seen hide nor hair of our friend from a Vault in a while. What happened to you? Did purifying the Wasteland from Super Mutants and Feral Ghouls become boring for you? Are you hanging up the Fat Man for good? 'Cause we at GNR Studio don't think that's a good idea. Sure, you've earned your rest, after everything you've done, but we want to see that friendly face once again. So 101, please come back to us, or else I'll have to hire someone to drag you out."

Three Dog paused before saying, "So to anyone who knows where he is, please come to GNR Studio. We need you, man. We need the Lone Wan-"

The man turned off the radio and took a drink of beer. Moriarty looked sadly at him.

"That man has a point, you know," Moriarty said. "Even though I love how you put all your caps into my pocket, I have to ask why you stopped going out there."

The man looked Moriarty and said, "What's the use? I've got every weapon imaginable, a T51-b power armor, and a shit-load of caps to spend in this life and the next. I mean, there's nothing else to do. I'm the Lord of the Pitt and captain of a freaking spaceship. It's not like someone will some in through that door and tell me something that will make me go on a quest."

At that precise moment, a stranger walked through the door of the saloon. It wasn't anyone around town, or anyone the L.W. ever met. He looked as though he was a teen, but with a young face. His hair was in the style of a clean cut. He wore blue jeans, black shoes, and a lab coat that stopped at the waist.

The boy looked around until he found the man in the Vault 101 suit. He took a seat next to him.

"Are you the Lone Wanderer?" he asked the figure.

The L.W. took a swig and said, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I kind of need you help freeing my people from oppression."

"Are they slaves?" he asked.

"Not exactly, but-"

"Then go away. I'm done adventuring."

The boy just smiled.

"I bet I can say four words that would make you help me and do a wonderful spit take."

"Try me," said the Lone Wanderer, and took another swig.

The figure smiled and said:

"Your father's still alive."

* * *

After apologizing to Mortiarty, the L.W. turned to the teen.

"What do you mean?" said the Ranger of the Wastes.

"Exactly what I mean. Your father is still alive and being held by the Enclave. Where do you think the body went?"

101 was going to say where his father was at, but something else came to mind.

"What do you mean, 'Where did you think the body went?'"

The boy smirked and said, "Meet me at the Pentagon, or the Citadel, as it is now called. I'll reveal everything there." And with that walked out the door.

The L.W. pushed open the door…but no-one was there.

He sighed and turned to his ghoul, Charon.

"Get my power armor. I have a feeling I'm going to need it."

* * *

**Yes, the plot is set! The story will be about how 101 rescues his father. But nothing is ever that easy in the Wasteland. **

…**But it won't be set in the Capital Wasteland**

**Quest Added: New New York, New York**

**Review if you want this to continue. **


	2. Two Birds and One Stone

**It's New Year, and as such, it's another year for change. My revolution is to work on my stories a bit more often than… like, three months. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it!**

* * *

As the L.W. entered the Citadel, many questions were on his mind like: Is dad still alive? Or was that guy lying? Who was that guy anyway, and how does he know about my dad?

However, none of these questions had answers, and he wouldn't get any until he found that guy again.

When he went through the doors, he immediately saw that Elder Lyons was talking to Scribe Rothchild with Sarah beside him. The L.W. ran up to talk to them.

"-and even with the sensor modules," Rothchild was saying, "I still don't think Liberty Prime will ever be 100% operational. We might not even to be able to get him online ever aga-oh, it's you," Rothchild said when he saw the Lone Wanderer come up to him.

"Hail, Rothchild," said the Ranger of the Wastes.

"Hail to you to," said Rothchild.

"What's the problem?" The L.W. always had an urge to help people, even if it meant going through a minefield… which, unfortunaly for him, wasn't an exaggeration.

"The problem is with Liberty Prime," said Rothchild. "Even if we fully repair him, we'll have another problem to fix. The robot's A.I. was destroyed along with it. We would have to construct a new one for it… if we had the materials, that is."

"[Robotics Expert] That shouldn't be a problem," said the Lone Wanderer, who was an expert on the subject of robotics. "Just pull out a normal military-class robot's subroutines and use that as a base."

Rothchild shock his head. "Liberty Prime's A.I. was built especially for a robot of that magnitude. We would need to find the original programming, or better yet, use _that _as a base and build it to better serve the Brotherhood…"

"Anyway," said Elder Lyon, "what brings you here? Just wanted to visit?"

"No, actually. I needed to find a teen here. He said that my father was still alive and knew where he was."

"That is spectacular news, my friend!" said Owen Lyon. "But I have not seen a teen wondering around. What did he look like?"

"He had blackish brown hair, wore what seemed to be a lab coat, and-"

"Is right here," said the boy, stepping into their little group from seemingly nowhere.

Instantly, everyone in the Courtyard had an aim on him. Even Elder Lyons had his Smugglers End out (His second one, in fact. For some reason, he couldn't find the first one.)

He raised his arms up high in defeat. "_Sacre bleu! _I give up, my fair comrades," he said in a very cheesy French voice.

"Stand down,' said Sarah Lyons. "He might have some important information for our friend here."

All of the Initiates and Paladins immediately steeped down. Sarah looked at the teen and said, "Speak."

The teen cleared his throat. "Ah, um, thank you for not…um, vaporizing/ melting me into a gooey pile. I have indeed come to help, for what I am about to say may surprise you." He took a deep breath and said, "Your father is still alive. For real."

"How do I know your just not lying?" said the Lone Wanderer.

"Now, do I seem like a guy who would lie to you?" He said while smiling. He then frowned. "Don't answer that. The important thing is, what you want also connects with what I want." He than walked between the trio.

"Can we a least get a name?" asked Elder Lyons.

The boy stroked his chin while thinking. "Names. Names are such subtle things. You can have a name and still be known to the world as another. For now, call me Janus. A fitting name for all who know it and me."

"Isn't that a little… grown up, for a person of your stature?" said Rothchild.

The kid just smiled. "If you knew who I was, you wouldn't say that. But this isn't about me. It's about the Lone Wanderer."

"But is my father alive?" asked the Lone Wanderer.

"Truthfully, yes." Said Janus.

"What happened to him?" asked 101.

"Well, that's what I'm getting at. From what I've been able to gather, your father's body was taken back to Raven Rock. It was soon found out he was alive, but they couldn't get him to talk. So they sent him to another Enclave occupied zone." He slightly smiled and said, "Under the subject, what do you know of New York? Specifically, New York City?"

They were slightly taken aback from this, Elder Lyons answered.

"From what I've heard and read from, New York City was an important city before the war- and got hit the most hard. New York was a bustling metropolis, but when the war with China started, New York became one of the most violent pre-war cities ever, even more than Denver was. When the Great War happened… well, that's where most holotapes got sketchy. It was presumed to be utterly destroyed by the bombs. Besides from that, all I know is that it was one of the most pre-war producing cities ever. Why do you ask?"

He turned to a smiling Janus. "What if I said New York City wasn't destroyed? What if it survived the Great War, with most of its factories intact?"

"I might have to call you a madman…or maybe a blessing, if you are correct."

"Wait," said the Lone Wanderer. "You mean my father-"

"Is in New York City, yes," said Janus. He looked down at the ground. "However, that was the good news. The bad news is, the Enclave already discovered it. They've been using the factories there to supply Enclave troopers all over the area we once use to call the United States of America." He looked up to face them. "My problem, however, is who they're using to work in the factories."

He began to pace. "They're using civilians as workers, and as pay, they get to live. I wasn't born in New York, but I still feel like it's a home to me. So, along with freeing your father and destroying more of the Enclave, you also get to free people from tyranny. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"And what do we get out of it, hm?" asked Rothchild.

"Well, warm fuzzies and glorification, for one. But if that doesn't cut it, you also get access to an endless supply of weapons and armor."

The Brotherhood talked amongst themselves. This seemed like a good idea. Finally, the Lone Wanderer stepped up.

"I accept. Just tell me where to go to get there."

Janus held up a hand. "Before I tell you, I have three requests. I'll tell you one now and tell you the other two when you get back. Firstly, get all your possible companions. I've always hated how you couldn't take them along."

Since Star Paladin Cross was already here, all he needed to get was Fawkes.

"Chiron, Dogmeat, stay here. I have to get a friend." With that, the Lone Wanderer walked off to get Fawkes.

"There goes a dedicated man and a loving son," said Owyn Lyon as he saw the L.W. walk off. He turned to talk to Janus…

…but no one was there.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long. I got grounded and couldn't get this done. But I hope to rectify that.**

**Every review counts!**

**P.S. I mean no offence to French people. The idea just popped into my head. I am sorry if I offended you.**


	3. On the Train of Consequences

**See? I'm staying with my New Years Resolution. It's only been **_**two **_**months since I've last updated.**

…

**Yeah, I'm a douche, but hey, here's more Fallout!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, just my characters and ideas.**

* * *

The L.W. closed the doors of the Natural Museum of History behind. His Power Armor was covered in soot and ashes. He took off his helmet and coughed out some dust from his throat.

"I hate going out there," he said to himself. "It's like reliving Anchorage."

He walked up to the gigantic skeleton of what Fawkes once told him was once a T-Rex. The Lone Wanderer doubted that such a creature could have existed, and thought it was made out of plastic. But in front of it, taking notes, was the Meta-Human Fawkes.

"Hello, Fawkes," said the Lone Wanderer to the huge being.

"Hello, friend," said Fawkes in his gravely voice.

"Hey, how would you like to go on an adventure with me?"

"Hasn't Charon already joined your party?" asked Fawkes.

"Yeah, he has, but due to an arrangement I made, I have to get all my companions together so I can go to New New York."

"Why is that, friend?" questioned Fawkes.

"Because, this guy, Janus, said that my father is still alive and is being held hostage by the Enclave in what use to be New York City."

"Really?" said Fawkes. The Lone Wanderer, during their travels, had told Fawkes about his dad, and from what he was able to gather, he was a good man with an honorable goal.

"Alright, I'll help you get your father back. Who knows, maybe I could learn something in this, 'New New York'".

"Thank you, Fawkes. You have no idea what this means to me." But Fawkes still looked worried, stroking where his chin should have been.

"What's wrong?" asked the Lone Wanderer.

"You said that you received this information from a man named Janus?"

"A boy, but yeah, his name was Janus, why?"

"I read something about the Roman Gods once," said Fawkes, "and in it was a minor god called Janus. It said he was the god of gates, doors, doorways, beginnings, endings, and even time."

"Ah, his parents probably read it in a book somewhere," said the L.W. with a wave of his hand. "But still, we should be careful from now on."

And with that he quickly ran out the door without Fawkes. Moments later, a blast could be heard outside the doors, and in walked the Lone Wanderer, looking dazed and as though he just got hit by a missile.

"Let's wait a little bit before we go back," said the Paragon, and with that collapsed on the floor.

* * *

After he had regained conciseness, the Lone Wanderer and Fawkes went back to the Citadel. In the Courtyard was Elder Lyons, Scribe Rothchild, the Lyons' Pride, and his companions, but there was no sign of Janus.

"Well, it looks like the gangs all here," noted Charon dryly.

"But where is Janus?" asked the L.W.

"Right here," he said stepping out the shadows once again.

"Fool me once…" began Sarah Lyons.

"Sorry about disappearing, but now's not time to learn more about me," said Janus. He looked at all of them, especially the Lone Wanderer.

"Since you completed the first request, I'll tell you the second part: for number two, I'll need the Pride's backup when we need it."

"It's Sarah's choice if she wants her team to go," said Elder Lyons.

"I do," said Sarah.

"And the final request?" said Elder Lyons.

"When I call upon the Pride," said Janus, "also bring along the pieces of Liberty Prime."

"Wh-what?" said Rothchild in disbelief. "You cannot be serious! Why should we allow a stranger- a boy, to be precise- to take away the very thing we came here to salvage?"

"I'll tell you that it involves the A.I." said Janus.

"Rothchild, enough," said Owen Lyons. "When the time comes, we'll give you Prime, but only if you promise to give it back."

"I promise," said Janus. He then turned to the L.W.

"There's an underground subway that still works, and it leads all the way to New Jersey. From there we'll take a boat to New New York City. I'll mark it on your Pip-Boy map." He did so, and after that he said, "I'll meet you there soon. Be sure to bring everything you need and/or want." With that he walked out the door of the Citadel, humming a merry tune.

It turned out Janus was right, after all. After the Lone Wanderer had gotten his equipment and battled a battalion of feral ghouls, he arrived at an intact subway train. Before he could get on, however, a Janus' voice rang out from the intercoms.

_Once you get on this train, I'm not going to bring you back until you're finished in New New York City. Are you sure you're ready for this?_

* * *

"Yes," said the Lone Wanderer, and got on the train. Getting into a passenger seat, he decided to get comfortable, and soon enough, he was fast asleep.

He was awakened by the sound of Janus' voice on the intercoms.

_Alright, up and at 'em. Lucky for all of you, this subway goes all the way to the edge of New Jersey, so all of you won't have to wake very far to get to the shore._

Standing up and stretching his limbs, the Lone Wanderer got out of the subway. And Janus was right: there was a staircase that lead out to the starry night and out onto the shore of Jersey. There were a lot of ruined buildings around them, but they weren't looking at those. They were looking at the illuminated island in the distance, with a green statue standing on its own isle. The large island had lit up buildings, and even from here they could hear the large chatter of voices. Janus came up behind them and said:

"Welcome, one and all, to _New New York!_"

* * *

**I hope your satisfied with this chapter, And yes, there is a reason why he's called Janus, but that won't be revealed until later.**

**Review me if you want to know anything or want to point out mistakes. **


End file.
